6.4: Non-Canonical Vehicle Catalog
This final section on vehicles contains a list of non-canon craft that have been contributed by various fans. They may be used in campaign play if a GM decides to allow their use. The craft presented herein are all "stock" vehicles. Should the GM allow one of these craft in a campaign, the stats can be vastly different depending upon the equipment with which the craft's user decides to outfit it. In those cases the GMs should follow all the usual restrictions for the type of craft involved. Note that this chapter may include craft that are semi-canonical (i.e. craft that are mentioned as being part of the WC continuity, but which did not appear in one of the games, which do not have any official statistics, or which have a set of stats that are ill-defined). Good examples include the Wildcat fighter mentioned in Action Stations and the Rapier-I featured in the Wing Commander Movie. If you have a vehicle you'd like to contribute to this sub-Chapter, contact capi3101 at the Wing Commander CIC Forums. Hovermobile contributed by (contributor) *'Remote hovermobile' w/ neuro-optical headset - meets ASI cimpetition standards. carrying case, alarm, extra zero-grav unit included. (Victory Streak, cost 850) (programme/picture) Buzzsaw Tank contributed by (contributor) *Maybe that buzzsaw tank mentioned in the WC movie. (programme/picture) Digger Tank contributed by (contributor) *That Kilrathi digger tank in the Academy episode "Word of Honor". (programme/picture) CF-437A Spartan contributed by capi3101, based on a design from Wing Commander Saga. The Spartan dropship is a heavy landing craft that can carry a hundred Marines and a pair of hover battle tanks. Much larger then the Hermes shuttle, it normally deployed for full-scale planetary assaults. Like all Marine craft, it can forcibly override and board all known Kilrathi naval vessels and can function in all sorts of planetary atmosphere. In addition to lasers and Gatling mass drivers for infantry support, it carries anti-matter missiles for suppression bombardments and micro-missile pods for anti-tank support. Naktarg contributed by capi3101, based on a design from Wing Commander Saga. The Kilrathi have one basic shuttlecraft design for a number of different purposes. The Naktarg is the original version, an assault shuttle large enough to hold Kilrathi Marines. A Search and Rescue variant, the Rogharth, is similar to the Terran Type-R shuttle. The Graltha is a bizarre type that is used for command and control duties, it can duplicate the tracking, communications, and tactical computer functions that is normally found on a standard fleet attack carrier. The Kofar is the last shuttle variant, a flying munitions dump that can dock with a Kilrathi fighter in space and resupply it with fuel and missiles. Hurricane contributed by (contributor) *'Hurricane' (mentioned in Action Stations) "On the rung of fighter pilots, flying a Hurrie was considered more than a few steps down from a Wildcat pure space interceptor, or even a heavy Falcon fighter-bomber. The Hurrie was a hybrid design, and like most hybrids trying to combine two functions into one, it did neither of them very well. Its original intent was to serve as a space-to-surface escort for the old Gladiator bombers and Sheridan marine landing craft. If jumped by a Wildcat equivalent, it was dead meat, and, down in atmosphere, if it ran up against something like a Hawk it was dead as well." (programme/picture) Gladiator contributed by (contributor) *'Gladiator' and Falcon proposed by NinjaLA. (programme/picture) Falcon contributed by (contributor) *'Gladiator' and Falcon proposed by NinjaLA. (programme/picture) Rapier-I contributed by capi3101, based on a design from the Official Authorized Wing Commander Confederation Handbook by Chris McCubbin. Currently the primary utility fighter of the Confed space force, development on the Rapier began in 2527 and the first order of 700 was commissioned in 2536. The B model, with enhanced missile capacity and gun, was phased in beginning in '45, and the A model has been completely phased out. The Rapier has now largely supplanted the earlier CF-105 Scimitar, particularly in frontline operations. The Rapier combines acceleration, maneuverability and firepower to make it the premier one-on-one dog fighter in space today. Its handling superiority is necessary, since its short-range neutron guns require close approach to the enemy in combat. The Rapier's most distinguished visual feature is its rotary-barrel neutron gun. The rotating multibarrel allows longer continuous neutron fire. The dual neutron pulse generators can be set to alternate or synchronous fire. Wing mounted lasers provide longer-range fire support. It also mounts up to ten guided or dumb-fire missiles. Confed Tempest targeting and navigational AI, and a jump capable drive array. Its life-support systems are rated for up to seven hours cruise time. (A LARP variant exists, the 117b-L, with an enhanced sensor package and rated for up to 72 hours life support, but lacking the neutron gun.) The Rapier is not capable of sustained atmospheric operations - its wings function strictly as weapon/missile mounts. It can generate a retrieval tractor rated for up to 75 tonnes. It is capable of ejecting its pilot into a standard survival pod. Hrakthi contributed by (contributor) The Hrakthi Scout Fighter was an unarmed Salthi fuselage mated with a full cloaking device and an extensive sensor suite. Hrakthi squadrons would go on to serve with distinction in the final days of the war onboard Bhantkara-class heavy carriers. A Free Republic of the Landreich squadron would continue to fly captured Hrakthi throughout the post-war years. Zartoth contributed by capi3101, based on a design from Wing Commander Saga. The Zartoth is an electronic warfare variant of the Vaktoth heavy fighter. Lightly armed, the Zartoth is crammed with electronics gear and electronic countermeasure systems. They are most useful when it is necessary to pinpoint and destroy enemy targets by detecting energy outputs, or when it is deemed advisable to knock out defending sensors or communications channels. The Zartoth's versatility gives the Kilrathi an electronic warfare edge over the Confederation, which uses obsolete corvettes for the role. Vatari contributed by capi3101, based on a design from Wing Commander Standoff. As of 2668, this is the Empire's latest fighter prototype. It is not known when it will enter service, nor what its capabilities are. It is rumored that this ship can outperform even the F-95 Morningstar. Artemis contributed by capi3101, based on a design from Standoff. The 2662 model of the Artemis is most certainly the fastest ship available to civilians. As a courier ship, the Artemis is equipped with only the most marginal defenses - the ship is designed to run away from trouble, and is exceedingly good at it. Errant contributed by capi3101, based on a design from Wing Commander Standoff. Designed in 2614, the Errant is an old but still popular commercial vessel. Its modular design allows it to fill many different roles, and makes it easy to upgrade. Hermes contributed by capi3101, based on a design from Wing Commander Standoff. These lightly-armored shuttles carry a contingent of Marines for deep space assault operations. Although fast and well-armed for a shuttle, they still require very close fighter protection during combat. SAR-13 Phoenix contributed by capi3101, based on a design from Wing Commander Saga. This basic utility shuttle has become the standard across the Confederation Fleet. Capable of operating in the vacuum of space and in a planet's atmosphere alike, variations on this jump-capable design include cushy VIP shuttles, search-and-rescue craft, and refueling tankers. Wildcat contributed by capi3101, based on a design by William R. Forstchen. The F-36/E Wildcat fighter is a space-based Interceptor first introduced in 2604 that served into the early years of the Terran-Kilrathi War. At the onset of the war in 2634, it was often quoted, most notably by Senator Jamison More (who was head of the Senate Appropriations Committee for the Terran Confederation Great Assembly at the time), that the price of a Wildcat fighter was 50 million credits. It was noted by a number of pilots during those days that the engines on the Wildcat were outdated and the fighters of this class would often suffer from stress flaws with the fighter having gone beyond its designed limits. Wildcats were heavily fielded in several engagements of the early war, notably the McAuliffe Ambush and Enyo Engagements. It was finally retired in 2639, with the CF-105 Scimitar making a valiant effort to fill in the role performed by the Wildcat until the F-44 Rapier-II came online fifteen years later. Gamora contributed by capi3101. The Gamora was a Kilrathi heavy fighter designed that came into service just before the conquest of the Varni and which served until it was finally replaced by the Gratha. It was mainly used as a heavy interceptor, though occasionally these ships would be retrofitted to haul torpedoes and serve as a light bomber. The ships saw extensive use in the early parts of the Terran-Kilrathi War. Its most notable appearance was during the McAullife Ambush, during which these fighters delivered the torpedoes that destroyed the Alexandria skyhook. Having relatively light defenses and poor performance characteristics, these fighters became easy prey for newer Terran craft as time passed. KF-100 Dralthi contributed by capi3101, based on a design from Star*Soldier. The KF-100 Dralthi is the original Kilrathi fighter to carry the name Dralthi, having been introduced over 100 years before first contact with the Terran Confederation. The fighter saw action in multiple wars, including various inter-clan conflicts, and against the Wu, Varni and Mantu. The design persisted for over 100 years, even seeing extensive action during the first 20 years of the war with the Confederation. Eventually the design gave way to the more famous (if somewhat misnamed) Dralthi I. ---- NEXT: 7.0 Capital Ships PREVIOUS: 6.3 Vehicle Catalog TOP ---- Category:Drafts